My Romantic Days
by tiwiizqitama
Summary: Malfoy. Menjadi satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Harry Potter setelah kehilangan semua yang disayanginya. Memang ia masih memiliki banyak sahabat. Tapi keluarga adalah yang paling dibutuhkannya. Dan dari semua yang telah ia lalui. Cerita baru tentang kelanjutan hidupnya pun menanti untuk di perdengarkan kepada khalayak penikmat kisahnya. "aku hanya ingin keluarga. apa itu salah"
1. Chapter 1

My Romantic Days

Drarry

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Warning : YAOI AND THEIR STUFF :P

Summary : Malfoy. Menjadi satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Harry Potter setelah kehilangan semua yang disayanginya. Memang ia masih memiliki banyak sahabat. Tapi keluarga adalah yang paling dibutuhkannya. Dan dari semua yang telah ia lalui. Cerita baru tentang kelanjutan hidupnya pun menanti untuk di perdengarkan kepada khalayak penikmat kisahnya.

Fic berisikan sejumput lika liku kehidupan baru yang dilalui Harry dan Draco sebagai sepasang kekasih sekaligus keluarga.

Bukan pasangan perferc tapi penuh cinta.

Bukan keluarga sempurna tapi penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

~ My Lover's Egoistic~

.

.

.

Populer, kaya, tampan, arogan. Siapa yang tak tahu sosok blonde pirang satu ini?.

Dikenal sebagai mantan pengikut dark lord.

Punya kekasih bermarga Potter, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan sebutan legendarisnya –'_dia yang bertahan hidup'_ dan_ 'dia yang mengalahkan dark lord'_ Yups Draco, Draco Malfoy–Jangan lupa kalau cerita ini bergendre _yaoi._

Dalam hari-hari bahagianya bersama sang kekasih tercinta melewati waktu bersama sebagai penyihir muda, jauh setelah menyelesaikan tahun ke tujuh mereka di Hogwarts.

Memulai kisah baru demi memenuhi sisa umur mereka.

.

"Malfoy!" panggil Harry Potter geram dengan hiasan tiga tikungan urat kemarahan di dahinya.

"Ada apa sweety?" jawab Draco lebay.

"Ssshhhh... Drac, berapa kali aku harus memperingatkan mu?" ujar Harry memelas pasrah bercampur kesal.

"Ha-Ah... aku hanya melakukan eksperimen" sanggah Draco.

"Tapi kau tak perlu mengubah seluruh peralatan menjadi benda hidup yang mengerikan bukan?!" teriak Harry emosi.

Kedua emerlad hijau Harry membulat. Astaga. Draco tahu ini. Hal ini takan bagus untuknya. Setiap kali Harry menunjukan mimik wajah seperti itu Draco tak pernah bisa melawan. Rasanya Harry benar-benar ngambek kali ini.

"Harry..." Draco merajuk.

"Drac, berapa kali aku harus membersihkan semua ulah mu?" ujar Harry menggagalkan rayuan Draco. Draco mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tai tak berhasil, Harry sudah menjungjungkan tongkatnya siap menyerang kapan saja. Nampaknya kali ini Draco tak bisa menyelamatkan jatah malamnya dari kemarahan sang kekasih.

"Harry.. akan ku bereskan semua.. ya..ya...ya?" ujarnya ambigu antara meminta dan merayu.

"Tsk!.. berapa kali kau ucapkan itu? Dan berapa kali kau langgar?" sanggah Harry.

"Kumohon Harry.. akan ku bereskan.. jadi taruh tongkat mu, oke.." Draco berusaha meraih tongkat sihir Harry. Tapi tak berhasil.

"No way..." ucap harry seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco.

"Harry..." rayu Draco.

"Berhenti main main, Drac!" Mata Harry menyipit tajam.

Draco mematung. Keduanya adu pandang dengan serius.

.

Hanya ada dua hal yang akan dilakukan Harry jika sudah seperti ini. Marah dan menyerangnya dengan tongkat sihir atau berapparate ke tempat sahabatnya –Weasley. Dan Draco tak suka keduanya. Sangat.

Terutama hal yang kedua.

.

"Harry.." panggil Draco tajam.

"Kau yang salah, Malfoy.." Harry tak kalah emosi

"Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah, Potter"

"Kau yang tak tahu aturan, Malfoy"

"Kau keterlaluan, dulu kau biasa-biasa saja saat aku menggunakan sihir, tapi kenapa sejak kau ketemu teman mu itu kau jadi selalu mencari masalah sih, Potter"

"Kau yang cari masalah, Malfoy.. jelas Ron ataupun Harmonie tak ada hubungannya dengan ini" desis Harry tak kalah tajam.

"Dengar. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan dan mengerti keadaan, itu kau Malfoy " lanjut Harry membuat Draco makin menyipit tajam.

Draco kesal. Dalam seminggu ini sudah empat kali dia dimarahi sang kekasih. Padahal dulu ia biasa-biasa saja. Nah mungkin sama saja sih. Tapi kalau saja seminggu yang lalu Harry tak kembali ke Hogwarst dan bertemu (Baca : Reunian seluruh angkatan Harry) kawan lamanya –Ron. Ia takan sekesal ini.

Harry is mine and no body get first except me. Begitulah prinsip Draco.

Tapi sejak bertemu Ron lagi, Harry banyak bertukar pesan dengan si rambut merah itu lewat burung hantunya. Dan lagi dalam keadaan tak tentu Harry selalu berapparate ke kediaman Weasley tanpa pikir panjang atau ijin padanya, terutama jika dia selesai membuat sesuatu yang baru atau punya berita bagus dari Hogwarts atau bahkan setiap ada tugas dari kementrian sihir. Tak pernah ia ijin pada Draco terlebih dahulu. Yah memang tak harus ijin sih, tapi hey, sudah lima tahun mereka hidup bersama. Foto pernikahan mereka malah masih sangat jelas terpampang di setiap dinding ruagan.

Oh tunggu... apakah author pikun ini belum menjelaskan bahwa Harry Potter sudah dinikahi oleh Malfoy muda a.k.a Draco Malfoy?.

Oh maaf~.

Tentusaja tak mungkinkan Harry Potter yang sebatang kara memiliki keluarga, bukan?. (Garis bawahi kata keluarga itu. Dan jangan bawa keluarga _Dudley-Dusley_, karena demi apapun Harry tak mau –tak pernah mau kembali kekeluarga itu lagi, ya memang meskipun begitu, Harry juga tak lupa jasa baik keluarga _Dusley_, yang membesarkannya. Sebagai ganti hal itu ia mengirimi keluarga _Dusley_, harta peninggalan ayahnya yang sudah ia tukar dengan uang muggle tentunya. Singkatnya, Dusley bukanlah keluarganya.)

Tentu cara satu-satunya Harry bisa benar-benar mendapatkan keluarga adalah dengan _menikah_. Catat itu.

_MENIKAH._

Dan setelah sekelumit cerita cinta Harry di tahun-tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Pria blonde bermarga Malfoy ini lah yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya. Memang tabu. Tapi apa sih yang tidak untuk _cinta?._

.

Namun saat ini hati Draco sedang sangat terbakar api cemburu –Sejak Ron Weasley merebut semua perhatian Harry dari nya. Itulah yang ada di pikiran blonde mantan pengikut dark Lord ini.

.

Lama Draco dan Harry adu pandang dengan sangat tajam. Menyiratkan kemarahan masing-masing.

"Fine.. so why not you just say it, Harry?" sindir Draco akhirnya.

"W-What?" Harry terpekik binggung.

"Kau marah-marah karena mau pergi ke tempat si Weasley lagi kan?!" Draco memicing tajam.

"A-apa maksud mu?. Aku marah karena kau salah Drac," Harry mengap-mengap tak mengerti jalan pikiran Draco.

"Shht.. tak usah banyak alasan" Draco kali ini terlihat lebih marah.

Draco berjalan keluar ruang tamu. Tadinya ia sangat ingin membuat Harry tetap dirumah dan tetap memonopolinya. Tapi sudah cukup ia berusaha. Pikirnya. Harry tak bisa ia pertahankan. Jantungnya sangat sakit saat ia berpikir begitu.

"Drac..!" panggil Harry.

"..."

"Drac.." Harry mengekori. Tapi terlambat. Draco sudah dalam posisinya untuk ber apparate di dekat perapian setelah membawa koper hijau kecil yang biasa dibawanya bekerja di kementrian sihir.

"Aku akan ketempat mum and dad" ucap Draco pelan.

Splash!

Draco menghilang dari pandangan Harry seiring debu-debu hijau bertebaran. Menggantikan tubuh Draco Malfoy yang menghilang dari pandangan Harry.

"Tsk!..Drac... yang harusnya marah itu aku..." ujar Harry parau. Terlambat Harry, Draco sudah pergi.

Harry terduduk lesu mulai sesengukan menangis. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali hal ini terjadi.

Tiga tahun?. Empat tahun? Entahlah.

Seingatnya sejak trakhir kalinya ia bertengkar seperti ini dengan Draco ia tak pernah lagi bertemu teman-temannya.

Lebih memilih mempertahankan keluarga impiannya ketimbang hari-hari bahagianya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Berharap sahabatnya itu mengeti keadaannya dan ia bisa mewujudkan impiannya untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga.

.

.

.

"hiks... hikss..."

"Harry..." panggil sahabat lamanya lembut seraya tangan milik surai pirang coklat panjang bergelombangnya –Harmonie – itu mengusap pelan pundak sahabat lamanya prihatin.

"Seminggu.. dia... seminggu tak pulang..hiks..hiks.." curhat Harry pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Astaga mate, kau benar-benar seperti perempuan sekarang" ujar Ron seraya menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Harmoni melotot kearah Ron. Membuat pria berambut merah itu bergidik ngeri dan tak berkomentar lagi.

"Kenapa tak kau datangi saja Malfoy manor?" saran Harmonie.

"Hiks.. entahlah.. sudah dua kali.. dan selalu bilang dia sibuk.." jawab Harry kesal sendiri sambil masih sesengukan.

"Apa aku salah?. Aku hanya kangen kalian.. hiks!" Tanya Harry pilu.

"Aku hanya ingin punya keluarga.. tapi aku juga tak mau kehilangan sahabat ku.. hiks!" lanjut Harry.

"Sudahlah.. Harry, tenangkan pikiran mu.." Harmonie berusaha menghibur.

"aku .. hiks! Hiks!" Harry tak sanggup bicara.

"Harry, aku akan minta maaf padanya. Lagi pula ini salah ku juga karena terlalu sering memanggil mu kesini. Apa kau mau aku memanggilnya?" tanya Harmonie.

"Tidak, tidak perlu Mion, maafkan aku.. aku akan pulang sekarang.." Harry bangun dari duduknya. Ia menggambil posisi untuk ber apparate lalu sepersekian detik kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Harmonie dan Ron dengan wajah yang ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Untunglah Ron dan Harmonie yang sudah memiliki satu Putri –Rose Weasley (3 thn)–itu tak tinggal bersama keluarganya. Harry takperlu terlalu malu untuk menumpahkan kesedihannya. Walaupun saat ini saja ia sudah sangat malu.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron.

"Ku harap.." jawab Harmonie prihatin.

.

.

.

Draco berdiri di balkon. Angin malam rasanya sangat dingin.

'_Seminggu'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Draco, kau yakin tak mau pulang ke tempat mu?" tanya Narcissa Malfoy –ibu Draco seraya menyentuh pundak sang anak lembut.

"No Mum, kurasa ini lebih baik" jawab Draco setengah gelisah, setengah kesal.

"Apanya yang baik? Kau setiap hari tak nafsu makan, kerjaan mu tak ada yang benar. dan lihat dirimu my love.." ujar sang bunda seraya memegang wajah Draco dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau hawatir kan?" lanjutnya.

"Pulang lah, kasihan Harry, tak ada yang menemaninya" Draco menggeram mendengar kata-kata ibunya itu. Mendadak kekesalannya muncul lagi.

"Dia punya si Weasley mum" bantah Draco kesal.

"Drac, kau harusnya tahu lebih dari siapapun. Mereka berteman. Bahkan kudengar ia sudah menikah dengan Granger muda" Narcissa mengingat lagi undangan yang ia terima beberapa tahun lalu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya hari hanya Weasley-Weasley dan Weasley yang diucapnya"

"Draco!" panggil Lucius Malfoy –ayah Draco keras.

"Berhenti mempermalukan nama Malfoy, Drac" tegur sang ayah.

"Hadapi masalah mu. Jangan buat masalah tambah runyam dengan kabur kemari" lanjutnya merasa tindakan anaknya sangat pengecut. Sekalipun dulu Lucius Malfoy adalah yang paling menentang hubungan Harry dan Draco, Lucius adalah orang yang paling tak mentolerir ketidak bertanggung jawab-an. Terutama jika itu datang dari anaknya sendiri.

"Baik, dad" ucap Draco pelan. Ia tak mampu melawan sang ayah. Ia tahu ia takan bisa menyela ayahnya bagaimanapun yang ia lakukan. Jika ada orang yang sangat ia takuti di dunia ini Lucius lah orangnya.

"Pulanglah Drac.." saran sang ibu.

Draco mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya lalu berapparate kembali ke rumahnya. Tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Harry.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Draco menaiki setiap anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Pukul 08.00 pm. Harry mungkin ada di tempat weasley. Dua hari lalu juga begitu. Saat ia kembali karena hawatir, Harry tak ada di rumah. Berjam-jam menunggu dan ia akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke Malfoy manor. Apa kali ini juga?. Pertanyaan itu terulang setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Cklek!

Draco membuka pintu kamarnya lemas. Wajahnya masih muram.

Tanpa menyadari sekeliling. Draco langsung memasuki kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian ia keluar dengan boxer biru tuanya dan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

'_Ah, aku malas ganti baju. Aku mau langsung ti-'_ rencana Draco terpotong. Matanya membulat. Tubuhnya mematung. dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka -kaget.

Dilihat diranjangnya Harry tertidur dengan memeluk kemeja putih polos miliknya yang terakhir dipakainya seminggu yang lalu –sebelum ia pergi ke kediaman orang tuanya.

'_astaga'_ pekik Draco dalam hati.

Draco mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang. Ia mendekati Harry yang tertidur pulas. Ini masih terlalu awal untuk tidur. Harry tak pernah tidur di jam ini.

Tangannya terulur mengusap wajah sang kekasih pelan.

'_Astaga, Harry.. Mata mu membengkak.. Kau menangis? Astaga.. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?' _batinnya merasa bersalah.

"Nnn...Drac..jangan sihir panci nya.." gumam Harry dalam tidurnya.

'_Pfft..eh? Memimpikan ku? Hahaha.. lucu juga jika ulah ku terus menghantui mu'_ Draco membatin senang. Sulas senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Drac.." panggil Harry. Masih mengingau. Harry memeluk kemeja putih draco yang tadi dibawanya tidur lebih keras, seakan kemeja itu akan pergi juga dari pelukannya. Wajah Harry terlihat sangat sedih sekalipun sang empunya wajah sedang tertidur.

"Pulang.." ujar Harry selanjutnya. Draco mematung untuk sesaat. Serasa kilat menyambar jantungnya.

'_...Bahkan dalam mimpi...?'_ Draco membatin lagi.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry. Mencium lembut bibir Harry cukup lama.

Ta ada reaksi.

Harry masih tertidur.

"Harry.." panggil Draco pelan.

"..."

"Hey sweety.." panggilnya lagi pelan. Draco memang memanggil Harry, tapi sungguh ia tak ingin sang kekasih terbangun. Jadi suaranya benar-benar sangat pelan.

Jari-jari Draco mengusap pelan lingkaran hitam di mata Harry.

Ia menyesal pergi begitu lama. Meninggalkan Harry sendirian.

Pikirnya Harry akan ada di tempat Weasley seperti dua hari lalu, atau mungkin lari ke dunia para muggle atau bahkan lari ke Hogwarts menemui sahabat raksasanya -Hagrid.

Tapi Harry disini. Di rumah mereka.

Sendirian.

Draco benar-benar menyesal.

.

Lama ia menatap sang kekasih yang tertidur pulas. Hingga takterasa matanya begitu berat. Ia tertidur disamping Harry dengannyamannya.

"Aku pulang.." gumam Draco sebelum matanya tertutup sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Sekelumit cahaya menyelip diantara celah gorden yang tak menutupi seluruh jendela menerpa kulit putih pucat Harry tepat di wajahnya. Harry menghalangi sinar itu dengan tangannya. Bergumam pelan ia berbalik ke samping. Tak ingin bangun.

Tuk!

"Uwwaaa…." Harry berteriak kaget sambil terduduk memojok dari ranjang setelah tangannya menyentuh tubuh lain disampingnya.

"Harry, jangan teriak-teriak.." ujar Draco seraya terduduk dan menguap dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing –masih mengantuk.

Harry membulatkan matanya. Masih shock.

"Ka..ka..kapan..kau..pu-lang?" Tanya Harry tergagap.

"Semalam, dad mengusir ku" jawab Draco santai. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Uh.." harry langsung menunduk lemas. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Hatinya sangat kesal atas tingkah Draco. Tapi ia juga senang Draco pulang. perasaan seperti ini selalu membuatnya kesal sendiri.

'_Marah atau senang?'_ Tanya Harry pada dirinya.

"Hey sweety.. aku masih mau tidur" terang Draco sambil kembali ke posisinya tadi dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hem.." Harry meng-iakan.

Harry bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tak mau berlama-lama berkutat dengan perasaannya. Bisa-bisa ia jadi bertingkah aneh jika lama-lama se ruangan dengan Draco sekarang.

.

.

Draco memang berbaring. Tapi ia tak tidur. Matanya menatap lurus pintu kamar mandi. Pikirannya masih penuh tentang sang kekasih tercinta.

"Marah?" Tanya Draco ambigu entah pada siapa, karena tak ada siapaun selain ia di ruangan itu.

"Ha-ah.. rasanya tak mau tidur lagi" ujarnya seraya bangun dan menyusul Harry ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Hey, mum bilang kau harus main ke manor" Draco berkata pada harry yang membelakanginya. Berusaha memecah keheningan selama lima menit setelah ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hem" tanggap Harry.

"Kau tahu…..umm…maaf" Draco mengambil sikat giginya. Mengunakannya seraya memperhatikan punggung Harry dari cermin.

"Hem" Harry bergumam lagi. Ia sedang ada di bathub saat Draco masuk menyusulnya. Jadi ia bingung sendiri. Mau keluar tapi ia lupa handuknya ada disamping Draco. Maun tetap berendam di bathub, tubuhnya sudah cukup menggigil. Dilemma.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Harry bahkan tak benar-benar mendengarkan perkataan Draco.

"Jawab yang benar Harry" pinta Draco.

"Hem"

Urat kesal bertengger di dahi Draco. Disimpannya sikat giginya dan segra berkumur.

Splash!

Draco menarik tangan Harry cukup keras.

"Harry.." panggil Draco ambigu. Antara kesal dan meminta.

"...Aku ..minta maaf.." Draco kembali menegaskan.

Harry membuang muka. Masih tak mau bertatapan dengan Draco.

"Harry.." tangan Draco memegang wajah Harry. Memaksa Harry menatapnya.

"Katakana kau memaafkan ku.. jangan lupa aku begini juga karena kau" tegas Draco.

"huh?.." Harry nampak kesal.

"Ayolah, setiap hari Weasley. Saat makan Weasley. Saat santai Weasley.. kapan kau akan peduli hanya pada ku?"

"Ron dan Harmonie sahabat ku Drac, apa kau lupa?"

"Selalu ada batas untuk bertemu sahabat, Harry"

"Aku dirumah, tak setiap hari aku bertemu mereka. Lagipula, sudah lima tahun sejak kami tak bertemu"

"Harry, setiap waktu kau berapparate ke tempat Weasley.. bahkan setelah selesai masak atau punya berita bagus.. selalu Weasley yang kau cari lebih dulu" Draco mencengram tangan Harry kesal.

"Kau meributkan hal yang tak perlu, Drac"

"Aku tak meributkan, aku mengingatkan mu"

"Drac.." kekesalan Harry memuncak. Ia menepis tangan Draco yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Berdiri dan mengambil handuknya.

"Aku belum selesai Potter" Draco menggeram kesal.

Harry memejamkan matanya menahan emosi.

Membuang nafas pelan, Harry lalu memegang gagang pintu.

"Aku bosan bertengkar, lakukan semau mu. Aku akan pergi" ujar Harry seraya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tak ada yang akan pergi kemanapun, Harry" sanggah Draco mengekori Harry.

"...Drac….. Cukup.." Harry memanggil pelan.

"…Aku menyerah..oke" lanjutnya seraya tertunduk.

Draco mendekat. Mengangkat wajah Harry untuk menatapnya. Buliran air mata membasahi pipi Harry. Draco agak kaget melihatnya. Tapi ia segera menghapus air mata Harry dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Ha-ah.." hela Draco.

"Kau tahu aku lebih dari siapapun Harry.." ujar Draco seraya menghapus air mata Harry lagi. Puas bertarung dengan pikirannya Draco menarik Harry lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Jelas bukan hal yang mudah mengakui kesalahan diri sendiri. Tapi ia juga tahu ia tak bisa terus-terusan marah tanpa membahas pokok masalah yang sebenarnya mengganggu perasaannya.

"Aku egois.." tegas Draco tak merasa hal itu salah.

"Kau milik ku sweety" Draco menarik Harry ke pelukannya.

"Milik ku" tegasnya lagi.

Harry menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ha-ah bagai mana ia lupa sifat paling menyebalkan milik Draco. Egois. Mungkin benar ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Ron dan Harmonie, dan lupa bahwa Draco tak bisa disamakan dengan pria lainnya yang bisa memaklumi yang namanya kerinduan dan kebahagiaan bersama sahabat lama.

Draco... Egois. Bagaimana bisa Harry melupakan hal itu.

.

Tangan kanan Draco menarik dagu Harry dan ciuman panas pun tak bisa Harry hindari.

"...Nnh..." desah Harry diantara lumatan Draco.

Draco menekan kepala Harry agar dapat menciumnya lebih dalam. Harry sendiri sedang sangat sibuk untuk menghindar. Tangannya menahan handuk yang hampir copot meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dan yangsatunya menahan Draco untuk tidak menekannya terlalu dalam.

"..Ha..nhn"

.

Hanya sepersekian detik Draco mengijinkan Harry bernafas. Setelahnya lidahnya langsung melesat mengabsen segala isi mulut Harry.

"hnnnh.." desah Harry.

"Ha..ha..ha" Harry buru-buru mengisi pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya setelah Draco merasa cukup puas dan melepas ciumannya. Benang saliva menjuntai diantara keduanya.

"Mau berendam sebentar Harry?. Mum bemberi ku sesuatu yang bagus untuk kesehatan pikiran kita, kurasa kau butuh rilex kan?" ajak Draco seraya berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Mungkin aku butuh itu.." jawab Harry mengekor.

.

.

.

"Hi mate!" panggil Ron bahagia melihat harry datang dengan senyumannya yang cukup lama tak Ron lihat.

"Hi Ron, keberatan aku mengajaknya?" Harry memperhatikan raut aneh Ron.

"Nah, tidak... , kurasa.." jawab Ron.

"Dan untuk mengingatkan, rumah ku tak semewah rumah para Malfoy, so please no coment, Malfoy" singgung Ron saat Draco memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya.

"Harus ku akui, rumah mu lebih bersih dari yang kubayangkan" Draco berkomentar pelan. Setidaknya itu hal baik yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini.

"Tsk, sudah masuklah Harry" Ron tak mau mempedulikan Draco.

"Mana mione?" Tanya Harry.

"Di dapur, mempelajari ilmu yang kau ajarkan seminggu yang lalu" terang ron.

"Ilmu?" Draco membeo.

"Hem, cake berry saus vanila" terang Ron lagi menyindir kelakuan Draco yang membuat sahabat berkacamata nya itu menangis sesengukan dua-ah tiga hari yang lalu.

"Oh.." draco ber-oh ria.

'_Salah satu Cake Experiment Harry di dapur'_ Draco membatin.

'_Tak salah, itu sangat enak'_ akunya dalam hati.

"Aku akan melihat nya dulu" Harry berseru sambil berlalu ke dapur. Meninggalkan Draco dan Ron di ruang tamu.

Ron aga kikuk. Dari sejak masih di Hogwarts ia tak pernah suka pada orang dihadapannya. Tapi sekarang Draco adalah pasangan hidup Harry –sahabatnya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kenyataan bahwa Malfoy adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang ada bagi Harry.

"Emm.. mau minum?" Tanya Ron memecah keheningan.

"Yah, apa saja boleh.." jawab Draco.

"Kau suka jus berry? Harmonie membawa banyak –tentusaja untuk latihannya. Tapi separuhnya ku buat jus" terang Ron.

"Tak buruk" balas Draco pelan seraya menerima gelas yang diberikan Ron padanya.

"Eh.. kurasa Harry membawa pengaruh baik untuk mu" ujar ron seraya menuangkan jus berry dari botol.

"Hem" jawab Draco separuh tak mengerti, separuh acuh.

"Hanya saja kau membawa pengaruh buruk untuknya" terang Ron.

"..Uh apa maksud mu?" Tanya Draco agak tersinggung.

"Dia jadi cengeng" jawab Ron. Sesaat Draco merasa kesal karena yang mengatakan itu adalah seorang Weasley, tapi kemudian ia ber_'hn'_ ria membenarkan pernyataan Ron.

"Yah, kurasa kalian sudah baikan" ujar Ron mengingat tadi wajah Harry kembali ceria.

"Hem, kurasa begitu.." Draco menikmati minuman di gelasnya. Setelah percakapan mereka keadaaan menjadi sangat hening. Ron tentu saja masih agak kesal pada orang dihadapannya. Biar bagai manapun Harry sudah memilih draco sebagai pasangan Hidupnya. Jadi sudah sewajarnya Draco ersikap lebih baik pada Harry. Bukan malah melukainya seperti kemarin.

Lain Ron lain juga Draco. Pria keturunan satu-satunya keluarga Malfoy ini masih sibuk memikirkan kekasihnya. Apa saja yang dilakukan Harry saat ia tak ada, Harry makan dengan siapa, Hary tidur jam berapa. Begitulah isi pikiran Draco saat ini.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar dua orang berjalan menghampiri ruang tamu dengan semangat.

"Tada!" sorak Harry dan Harmonie berbarengan.

"waw.. monie, nampaknya enak.." komentar Ron saat sepotong kue serba ping putih dengan hiasan bolu cran berry di setiap lapisannya berselingan dengan white cream juga chery dan saus stawberry sebagai topingnya disodorkan Harmonie padanya.

Sementara draco diam seribu bahasa karena terkejut Harry juga membawakan satu untuknya. Tapi beda dengan milik Ron.

"kau tahu aku, sweety" puji draco seraya memotong kecil cake di piringnya dan melahapnya dengan suka cita.

"black cake dengan coklat dan mulberry dan cream coklat tentunya" jelas harry.

"sweety.." panggil draco seraya menyodorkan potongan kedua di garpunya pada harry. Harry pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"uuuuuu~" goda harmonie melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih dihadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa cakenya beda?, apa tidak repot?" Tanya Ron heran.

"No, aku buat sepotong ini khusus untuk Drac, well he is egoist after all, so it would be a trouble if im not make it different" jelas Harry seraya tersenyum memandang Draco yang masih menikmati cakenya.

.

.

.

~TOBICONTINUED~

Hyahhhhh, fic pertama ku di fandom harry potter... :D

Banyak typo kah? Banyak salahnya kah?

Penasaran cerita selanjutnya kah?

Nah hanya ada satu masalah yang pasti aku tahu sangat salah.. istilah berpindah tempat dengan sihir itu apa sih yang bener?. Karena gatau dan udah kucari tapi ga ketmu maka ku tulis aja "apparate" nyehehe, buat readers yang tau tolong kasih tau aku yah.. sankyuu :D

Mind give me some review?

Thankyou so much for all who read my fic.

Please leave me some review :D

And~ see you nex chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa juga melanjutkan fic abal penuh typo ini.

Sankyu atas saran kalian di review~

Selamat menikmati kisah DRARRY ku ini :)

.

.

* * *

.

~After War, new war on my feelings begin to grow bigger~

.

.

Tak pernah terpikir oleh seorang Draco malfoy untuk berhubungan dengan seorang yang sejak kecil sudah terkenal dengan keberuntungannya bertahan hidup setelah diserang penyihir jahat sepanjang masa, apalagi menjadi suaminya. Menjadi pasangan tak wajar pertama dengan legenda yang mengikuti mereka.

.

Yang satu pahlawan sejak kecil dan yang satunya mantan _death eater_.

Siapa yang menyangka hal itu bisa terjadi?.

.

_Mind to look back to the past, when the first time Draco realized his feeling?._

_The new war one draco's feeling begin_.

_._

_Pahlawan?. Dipuja?. Terkenal?_.

Kata itu tak asing di kehidupan Harry. Si kacamata yang rambutnya selalu berantakan ini. Jadi makin terkenal setelah keberhasilannya mengalahkan lord voldemort.

Melanjutkan hari-harinya di hogwatrs sebagai murid tahun ke tujuh dibawah nawungan Minerva McGonagall kepala sekolah sekaligus penanggung jawab dari asrama Gryffindor.

Namun sayang. Bukan kebahagiaan yang didapat Harry setelah kemusnahan _dark lord_ itu. Bukan juga kedamaian yang dicari dan ditunggunya selama ini. Justru rasa tak nyaman dan kepedihan yang tak pernah ia harapkan kehadirannya. Kian menjadi-jadi seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

Seperti biasa hari-hari menjelang ujian akhir sangat menyibukkan ketiga sekawan asal Gryffindor ini. Saat ini ketiganya sedang membolak-balik buku sejarah penyihir selama abad 18 yang akan menjadi salah satu bahan ujian hari jum'at nanti.

Jangan ditanya ada berapa banyak materi untuk ujian akhir mereka. Karena percayalah kau takan mau tahu. Bahkan Neville yang maniak herbologi pun kewalahan karena materi ujian yang menyangkut herbologi dicabangkan kedalam lima cabang lainnya dan diujikan dalam satu hari penuh.

.

"Hey, lihat si sombong Malfoy juga belajar" ujar salah satu siswa di samping meja trio Gold Gryffindor.

"Yeah, kau ingat? Dia menangis saat di suruh voldemort untuk membunuh proffesor Dumbledore " ejek kawan nya yang berrambut coklat pendek.

Trio Gryffindor menunduk tak nyaman. Sangat berbeda dengan Draco Malfoy yang mendelik penuh benci pada Harry. Astaga. Kenapa harry lagi yang harus kena?.

"Hahaha, ternyata Malfoy itu sangat payah" lanjut si laki-laki yang tadi pertama kali membicarakan Draco.

"Setidaknya dia lebih berani daripada kalian!" Harry yang sudah geram sedari tadi akhirnya berteriak keras. Membuat siswa-siswa lain menoleh kearah mereka.

"Uh, maaf, maksud ku berhentilah mengganggu nya. Biar bagai mana pun dia yang menolong kalian selama ini" lanjut Harry pelan setelah semua orang memberinya pandangan aneh karena berteriak di perpustakaan –terlebih teriakan itu untuk membela seorang Draco Malfoy.

.

Ketiga murid Hufflepuff tahun ke lima itu diam setelah melihat reaksi Harry.

Draco yang duduknya tak jauh dari trio gryffindor dan trio Hufflepuff yang mengejeknya itu hanya mendengus kesal. Membolak-balik buku ramuan nya dengan penuh penekanan di jari-jari tangan yang berkedut menahan emosi.

.

.

Sudah satu setengah semester sejak tahun ke tujuhnya di ulang dan sejak hari dimana ia menunjukan bahwa ia selama ini adalah pengikut voldemort –Draco ingat dengan sangat kejadian itu dan takan pernah tak ingat. However, Draco dan orang tuanya pada akhirnya juga mengikuti jalan Profesor Snape –menjadi agen ganda.

Lalu apa-apaan bocah-bocah Hogwarts ini?. Mengejeknya, menghinanya, merendahkannya. Terutama Harry, ia benci bocah berluka petir di dahi itu. selalu membelanya jika anak-anak lain mengejeknya. Draco tahu Harry sangat merendahkan dia. Harry kira Draco lemah hanya karena selalu diam saat murid-murid lain mengejeknya, Harry jadi menunjukan bahwa Draco sangat lemah dengan membelanya –mempermalukannya di hadapan semua penghuni Hogwarts.

.

Lima menit setelah Draco merasa kekesalannya tak urung hilang. Entah karena bocah tahun kelima dari Hufflepuff yang melanjutkan dan tak juga menghentikan ocehan mereka tentang kejadian setengah tahun lalu atau Harry yang terus membela Draco. Yang jelas semakin ia mendengar semua ocehan itu semakin ia sangat kesal.

Brak!.

Pansy, Theo, dan Blaise yang ada satu meja dengan leader mereka –Draco Malfoy- mengenjang keget saat si blonde menggebrak meja cukup keras.

Draco bangkit dari kursinya dan menutup bukunya keras. Membuat trio Hufflepuff terdiam. Wajahnya masih sesinis biasanya. Ia berjalan dengan arogan melewati meja si trio Hufflepuf kemudian meja kosong di depannya lalu berhenti sebentar di meja Harry.

.

"Puas mempermalukan ku, Potter?, seharusnya ibu ku membunuh mu saat itu" ujar Draco sinis lalu beranjak pergi sebelum Harmonie dan Ron sempat membalas ucapannya. Meninggalkan Harry yang terbengong kaget atas kata-kata Draco.

"Sialan, si Malfoy itu.." komentar Ron yang mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan Harry," ucap Harmonie.

"Ya, aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Harry perih.

.

.

Pukul 08:00 malam.

Makan malam.

Ah~ ya makan malam.

Satu-satunya kesempatan Harry untuk mengisi perutnya setelah ia bolos makan siang tadi. Tapi..

Ah~

Ia sangat malas untuk keluar asrama. Meski sudah sangat sering Draco menyalahkannya atau menjelek-jelekannya, rasanya tetap sangat pedih. Mana bisa ia bilang itu biasa?.

Draco adalah satu-satunya yang paling benci padanya. Dan itu sangat mengganggu si surai hitam berkacamata ini.

.

.

"Hai mate! Nanti kau sakit" Ron, si rambut merah masih berusaha membujuk sahabanya ini untuk turun dan makan malam setelah beberapa kali gagal.

"Pergilah" jawab Harry lemas.

"Mate, apa kau mau aku menghajar si Malfoy itu?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Tak perlu, aku yang salah" jawab Harry.

"Kau membelanya lagi, Harry" tegas Ron tak suka.

"Ini kenyataan, aku tak membelanya" bantah Harry.

"Harry, mau sampai kapan kau begini?" Ron sangat khawatir.

"Pergilah, aku tak lapar" tegas Harry seraya menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut di ranjangnya.

"Huh, baik. Teruslah seperti itu, hingga kau sadar kau hanya membuang waktu mu" Ron kesal dan meninggalkan Harry di kamar asrama Griffingdor itu sendirian.

.

.

Ron menyusuri koridol sembari menggerutu kesal. Ditendangnya batu-batu kecil di depannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

Dukk! Tuk!

"Aww!" teriak salah satu siswi berseragam Slytherin setelah kena batu yang di tendang Ron.

"Ups sorry.." ucap Ron gugup.

"Tsk, Weasley.. apa kau tak punya mata?" sentak Pansy Parkinson yang tadi kena batu. Disebelahnya Theo bersiap-siap memukul Ron tapi ditahan Blaise.

"Aku sudah minta maaf" elak Ron tak nyaman saat para slytherin itu menatapnya menuntut.

"Sendirian Weasley?" sindir Draco yang baru saja datang. Ron mendelik sebal.

"Urus urusan mu sendiri, Malfoy" cela balik Ron.

"Kau!" Pansy kini makin emosi melihat teman –boss –nya di sinisi oleh Ron.

"Diam Pansy" sergah Draco saat dilihatnya Pansy hendak menyerang Ron dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kurasa teman mu sudah menyadari kesalahannya" ucap Draco seraya memandang rendah Ron.

"Maaf saja, tapi teman ku tak punya urusan apapun dengan mu" bantah Ron tak kalah sinis.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapan mu Weasley.. ingat –"

"Kau mau bilang kalau Harry hutang nyawa pada ibu mu hah?" potong Ron.

"Aku bosan dengan bualan mu itu" lanjut Ron seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Draco cs.

"Cih!, Wea-Sley!" geram Draco.

.

.

.

~A few days later~

.

.

"Mion, kau duluan saja, ada buku yang belum ku baca" Harry berlalu menuju rak berisikan buku-buku tentang sihir hitam.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Harmonie memastikan.

"Ya" Harry tak menghiraukan sahabatnya itu, ia langsung beranjak menuju salah satu meja di dekat kaca setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia cari.

Harmonie beranjak meninggalkan sang sahabat yang kesehariannya kini menjadi semakin memprihatinkan. Jarang makan, jarang bicara, jarang ikut bemain dan jarang melakukan rutinitas mereka –minum teh bersama Hagrid.

.

.

"Sendirian lagi?" tanya seseorang dengan suara sinis.

"Hn" gumam Harry tanpa menggubris keberadaan si murid asrama slytherin dan komplotannya yang lagi-lagi mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan maupun cemoohan tajam.

.

Sekalipun begitu.

.

.

"Kau tahu, buku tentang si pengecut Draco sudah diterbitkan" ucap salah satu murid perempuan berseragam Ravenclaw pada dua gadis lainnya yang berseragam Hufflepuff bergosip ria di depan meja Harry dan gerombolan pengikut Draco Malfoy.

"Hm, seperti biasa" Draco tiba-tiba menundukan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tak kau lakukan seperti biasa?" bisik Draco tepat di telinga Harry.

"Menggeramlah dan katakan pada mereka untuk berhenti membully ku" lanjut si blonde dengan nada mengejek.

.

Harry memejamkan matanya. Menggeram dalam hati.

Ya. Tidak lagi. Sudah cukup. Entah apapun yang akan dilakukan si blonde ini nantinya ia tak mau lagi mendengarkan omong kosong Draco.

Hanya duduk dan membaca sembari menahan kepalan tangan di balik sampul buku tebal yang menutupi tangannya.

'_Tidak lagi, Draco. Aku tak mau lagi ikut permainan mu'_ Harry mencoba mengukuhkan pendiriannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?, bukankah ini saat yang bagus untuk membuat nama ku semakin terkenal?" ujar Draco lagi.

" '_draco si penakut', 'draco si sampah' 'draco pengecut'_, aku tak sabar meunggu yang selanjutnya" Draco memandang Harry lagi.

"He-em" Draco manggut-manggut saat Harry tak sedikitpun menggubrisnya.

"Sudah bosan rupanya?" tanya si blonde.

"Hey Pansy, pukul aku" ujar Draco datar. Pansy, Theo dan Blaise membulatkan mata mereka.

"Pansy" Pansy si gadis tinggi galak itu terdiam. Ragu antara menganggap bosnya ini waras atau tidak.

"Pan –"

"A..aku tak bisa Malfoy, kau bercanda kan?" Pansy berkata gugup.

"Oh Pansy, bukankah akan menjadi berita yang bagus _'Draco Malfoy kalah dipukul wanita, apalagi itu temannya sendiri'_ " ujar Draco penuh ejek.

"Demi apapun kau kelewatan Drac, aku tak ikutan" Blaise Zabini akhirnya menegur para siswi yang tadi menggosipkan Draco sambil berlalu pergi.

"Cih, pengganggu kesenangan" gerutu Draco sembari berlalu meninggalkan Harry diikuti Theo dan Pansy.

"Lain kali yang tadi itu harus di coba, kau pasti senang, Potter" ujar Draco sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Harry.

'_tidak, aku muak Malfoy. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Kau sengaja membuat semua orang membully mu. Kau hanya peduli kesenangan mu sendiri'_ batin Harry kesal sekaligus binggung.

.

.

"Di kerjai lagi?" si rambut merah –Ron – menegur Harry yang memang sudah sadar akan keberadaan sahabat yang membuntutinya terus selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Hn, dia membingungkan dan menyakitkan" ujar Harry.

"Entahlah, dia memang aneh" Ron bergabung dengan Harry di meja.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti ?" lanjut Ron membuat Harry yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku membatu sesaat.

"..Entahlah.." aku Harry pasrah.

"Besok kau akan dikirim ke Durmstrang, kurasa kau bisa istirahat dari dia" Ron menutup buku Harry dan menarik buku itu dari jangkauan Harry.

"Istirahat, Harmonie dan aku akan membantu keperluan mu besok" Ron berlalu sembari menenteng buku yang tadi dibaca Harry dan menaruhnya di rak.

"Oh, Mion, kau bisa urus dia? Dia sangat kacau" Ron yang melihat kehadiran Harmonie langsung berlalu keluar perpustakaan, kini ia tak perlu pusing memikirkan cara membujuk Harry istirahat. Sudah ada ahlinya disini.

.

.

.

Draco memutar-mutar kaleng minumannya. Bergumam pelan dan melamun diantara kegelapan di puncak menara astronomi di depan jendela. Membiarkan tubuhnya terhembus angin dingin dengan melepas jubah dan seragamnya. Mengekspos dada bidang putihnya yang terbentuk indah dengan petakan-petakan otot-otot di tubuh dan lengannya.

.

"Kesepian?" suara familiar itu sedikit mengagetkan si blonde.

"Untung itu kau" Draco menggerutu acuh.

"Merindukan kekasih?" Blaise menggoda si blonde lagi. Draco menyipit, pura-pura tak mengerti pernyataan sahabatnya yang paling berani menentangnya.

"Harry Potter" Blaise memperjelas pertanyaannya. Draco mendecih tak suka.

"Yang benar saja, bocah itu?" Draco berkata emosi.

"Hem, kau bisa membodohi semua orang bahkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi tidak aku Drac" Blaise melempar seragam Draco pada pemiliknya.

"Ini tak lucu bahkan untuk jadi sebuah lelucon garing" Draco tetap mengelak.

"Semakin kau menolak mengakuinya semakin terpatri jelas di dahi mu itu"

"Katakan lagi dan akan ku kutuk kau"

"Che, pada akhirnya kau hanya menyiksa perasaan mu karena tak mengakuinya"

"Blaise, tinggalkan aku sendiri" Draco berkata penuh penekanan.

Blaise mengangkat bahu dan berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya yang ia akui sangat keras kepala.

.

Draco mengetukkan dahinya ke keca jendela. Menerawang jauh ke luar sana. Sudah beberapa hari setelah Harry Potter dikirim untuk tugas khusus pertukaran pelajar di Durmstrang.

Apakah dia merindukannya?.

Tanpa sadar Draco memikirkan kata-kata Blaise tadi.

Ha-a.

Tak lucu kan jika ia jatuh cinta pada mainannya?.

Apalagi itu adalah Harry Potter.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah si bocah kacamata bernama Harry Potter ada di Durmstrang. Tak ada yang istimewa. Kesehariannya hanya menjawab wawancara para murid, membantu mengejarkan beberapa ilmu sihir, menyalin informasi penting dan beraktifitas seperti murid Durmstrang.

.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Harry Potter berada di sekolah sihir yang menurutnya seperti markas militer ini. Malam tak bersahabat diluar sana. Harry memandang keluar jendela dengan bosan. Uap panas dari kerongkongannya membantu kaca yang berembun semakin buram. Menutupi awan gelap diluar sana.

.

Harry kembali ketempat tidurnya. Di Durmstrang ia hanya tidur sendirian di salah satu kamar khusus yang disiapkan untuknya. Mungkin itu penyebab rasa bosannya. Gemuruh guntur dan derasnya hujan tiba-tiba saja memenuhi pendengarannya. Selain bosan ia juga menjadi begitu gelisah. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

.

Harry sedikit kesal karena kekhawatirannya tak juga menghilang. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat berusaha tertidur. Sayangnya usahanya nihil. Gemuruh guntur tak sekeras suara-suara yang menggema di kepala Harry. Ia kenal suara itu. sura yang selalu mengejek dan membuatnya jengkel.

.

Harry mencengkram kepalanya keras-keras. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit dikepalanya bertambah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dia menjerit tapi tak sedikitpun keluar suara darinya. Harry panik. Kupingnya mendadak tak bisa mendengar apapun. Rasa sakit membuatnya merintih tak bersuara dan bergerak kacau bahkan hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

.

'_Apa Yang Terjadi'_ kepala Harry terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu.

Keadaan semakin gelap, padahal cahaya lampu dari ruangan itu tetap bersinar terang. Tak ada yang bisa dilihatnya. Harry mengaum frustasi sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

.

Dingin. Sempit. Sesak. Gelap.

Harry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berusaha bergerak diruangan yang cukup sempit itu. posisinya sangat menyakitkan. Kegelapan membuatnya tak tahu ada dimana dia saat ini.

.

Harry meronta diantara kegelapan. Kesulitan menghirup udara ia terus meronta. Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia ada di tempat sekecil ini?. Harry berhenti meronta saat didengarnya derap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan tak enak beberapa waktu lalu dirasa sudah kembali lagi ia rasakan.

.

Harry semakin pundung ketakutan dan bingung. Sesekali meringis pelan saat tubuhnya menabrak dinding-dinding sempit disekitarnya. Suara langkah kaki tak terdengar lagi. Sekilas cahaya memanjang terlihat dihadapan Harry. Semakin meluas terbagi ke kedua arah.

.

Mata Harry melebar saat dia sadar ada dimana dia dan siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Rasa takut, khawatir, marah, kesal, semua merujuk ke jantung Harry. Tapi dia tetap membisu, sama seperti si pelaku yang menyebabkan semua ini.

.

Diluar hujan semakin deras. Gemuruh petir juga terdengar beberapa kali. Sosok arogan dan sombong masih menatap korbannya dengan sinis tanpa sepatah katapun. Si korban sendiri masih menerawang jauh dari kenyataan untuk sekedar berfikir apa motif si pelaku memperlakukannya seperti ini.

.

Tangan putih pucat si pelaku hendak menutup lemari yang di dalamnya ada si korban. Harry langsung menahan pintu itu menutup dari dalam. Si pelaku tak jadi menutup pintu itu dan menatap tajam si korban.

.

"Kalau kau mau keluar, cepatlah!" teriak si pelaku kasar. Harry menunduk dan buru-buru keluar.

Menara astronomi. Tak disangka beberapa waktu lalu Harry ada di tempat asing yang cukup jauh dari tempat yang familiar dengannya ini dan sekarang ia ada di menara astronomi. Tempat faforitenya di Hogwarts.

"Barang-barang mu sudah ada di asrama mu" jelas si pelaku dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry murung.

"Cih! Jangan cengeng dan manja. Bagai mana? Perjalanan mu dengan lemari penghilang yang sudah ku modifikasi ini? Menyenangkan?" si pelaku menyeringai puas.

"Kau keterlaluan Malfoy, kau tahu itu sungguh menyakitkan" Harry terduduk lemas. Tak kuat bicara lebih banyak dari itu sekalipun ia ingin.

"Jangan cemas, kau masih hidup kan" Draco Malfoy menutup kembali lemarinya dan menyihirnya menjadi sekecil kepalan tangan lalu menaruhnya di saku.

.

"Kurasa kau perlu jemputan jadi aku menjemput mu" ujar Draco seraya berjongkok di depan Harry yang terduduk lemas dan kesakitan.

Harry menatap Draco tajam. Kilatan kemarahan di mata Harry lebih terang dari kilat yang menyambar diluar sana.

"Huu~ Scary" ejek Draco.

"Hentikan semua omongkosong ini Draco!" bentak Harry. Draco menarik rambut Harry kasar dan menekuk tangannya kebelakang.

"Jangan buat aku marah, Potter dan jangan pangil nama ku" desis Draco tajam.

Harry merintih sakit. Saat tak ada jawaban, Draco akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau tak adil, Draco" lirih Harry. Mata Draco berkilat marah. Dia akan menyerang Harry lagi jika Harry tak berteriak padanya.

"Cukup! Permainan apapun yang kau lakukan aku tak ingin terlibat" Draco diam dan menyipitkan mata.

"Kau terlalu kejam, kau mengolok-ngolok ku, mecaci ku, menyalahkan ku bahkan mengasari ku tapi aku tak pernah tahu alasannya" lirih Harry.

.

"Untuk sampah seperti mu tak perlu alasan" desis Draco sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Apa aku benar-benar sampah dimata mu?" lirih Harry. Draco mendengus.

"Jika ini tentang kenapa aku bisa hidup jangan salahkan aku, aku tak pernah meminta lahir sebagai Harry Potter, aku tak pernah meminta lahir sebagai penyihir terkenal, aku hanya berusaha hidup" Harry nampak lebih frustasi dari biasanya. Emerlad hijaunya berair. Sesekali ia berusaha menarik napas disela tangisnya.

.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam Malfoy, ku kira karena kau berbeda kau bisa paham aku, ternyata kau malah lebih kejam dari yang lainnya" Draco menyipit makin tak suka.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti yang lainnya, hanya ingin biasa saja seperti yang lainnya" Harry menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti yang lainnya. Segala hal yang kuteriama selama ini. Aku muak. Aku muak..." Harry mengusap airmata yang terus membanjirinya.

.

"Menangislah sepuas mu pecundang" Draco menyeret Harry kembali ke lemari penghilang. Harry meronta dan berusaha lepas.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tak mau lagi.. aku bisa mati lemas jika menggunakan itu lagi.. kumohon jangan" Draco melempar Harry hingga menabrak lemari.

"Bukankah mati lebih baik untuk mu?" desis Draco. Mata Harry membulat lalu meredup seketika.

.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, tugas mu hanya menerima cacian dan makian ku saja" desis Draco.

"Astaga~" gumam seseorang di dekat pintu tak jauh dari Draco. Draco menderik sebal dan menatap tajam si pemilik suara.

"Blaise, sebaiknya kau sudah mengerjakan tugas mu"

"Ya,ya,ya tuan ku" jawab Blaise dengan nada bermain-main.

"Drac, kau terlalu kasar. Dia akan menjadi abu jika kau terus begitu padanya" sindir Theo yang bersandar di bahu Blaise.

"Cih! Pergi saja dan bawa si Potter ini ke asramanya, mungkin sedikit pengobatan bisa kau berikan jika kau memang kasihan padanya" Draco kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ketiga orang disana.

.

Harry menatap murung tak terarah. Dia membiarkan saja Blaise dan Theo yang mengolesi beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya bekas tadi terhimpit lemari dan tubrukan keras antara kepala dan lemari.

.

"Jangan membencinya hanya karena dia melakukan ini pada mu" gumam Blaise membawa Harry kembali ke kenyataan.

"Dia hanya pura-pura galak untuk memenuhi keinginannya" lanjut Blaise. Harry memandang pria itu binggung.

"Jika ada yang paling merindukan mu itu pasti dia, jika ada yang selalu khawatir tentang mu, itu juga pasti dia" Theo menambahi dengan gaya bercanda santainya.

.

"Apa maksunya?" lirih Harry.

"Ha-ah, kau caritahu sendiri lah." Jawab Theo.

"Nah, kau hanya memar, tapi kau butuh istirahat juga jadi kau tak perlu datang ke ujian ramuan besok" ujar Baise ambigu. Harry terbelalak lagi.

.

"Kau bisa ke asrama sendiri atau perlu bantuan?" tanya Theo.

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja" jawab Harry pelan.

Theo dan Blaise kemudian bangun hendak pergi.

"Oh ya, sekedar info, tuan Malfoy kami sangat kesepian dua minggu terakhir ini, dia terus kemari dan sering bolos kelas bahkan jarang ke perpustakaan seperti biasa " ungkap Theo dengan nada main-main sebelum benar-benar pergi. Blaise sedikit menyikut Theo untuk menyuruhnya berhenti bicara.

.

Harry tersenyum. Blaise dan Theo pun tersenyum sambil melambai.

"Tiap orang punya cara masing-masing menunjukan perasaannya" tambah Blaise seraya pergi meninggalkan Harry.

'_Mungkin aku terlalu takpeka'_ gumam Harry dalam hati.

.

.

~Dua hari kemudian~

.

"Hei mate, bagai mana kau bisa ada di Hogwarts dengan keadaan memar begitu?" tanya Ron prihatin melihat sahabatnya terbaring di ruang uks.

"Hanya kebetulan, kurasa" jawab Harry.

"Apa mereka menyiksa mu?" tanya Ron.

"Bodoh, Harry itu tamu kehormatan, mana mungkin mereka menyiksa Harry" sela Harmonnie.

"Tapi kau lihat kan? Ia bahkan sakit sejak pulang dari sana"

"Aku hanya terjatuh, tak apa" Harry menengahi.

"Terjatuh?" Harmonie mencium gelagat aneh seperti biasa.

"Ah sudahlah, terpenting kau lolos dari ujian ramuan dan ujian mantra penangkal sihir hitam. Bisa kubayangkan sepusing apa jika kau ikut" ujar Ron teringat kembali soal-soal dan hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan saat ujian.

"Ya, aku harus berterimakasih pada seseorang karna itu" Harry tersenyum. Harmonie dan Ron berpandangan heran.

.

.

* * *

.

Yosh akhirnya walau agak gaje tapi selesai juga.

Sorry.. karena ini kumpulan oneshot jadi agak lama bikinnya :D

See you next storry :)


End file.
